


Big O'l Tree.

by QueenBee1993



Series: Holiday Shenanigans. [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Shenanigans, Silly, goodtimes, goodvibes, holiday fic, holiday fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBee1993/pseuds/QueenBee1993
Summary: Some tree decorating with the Prime crew. Enjoy!





	Big O'l Tree.

 

"Hey Ratchet can you open the Ground Bridge?"

The Autobot medic responded with "humph" to the young Autobot named Smokescreen and quickly switched on the Ground Bridge. The green vortex yawned open, a sudden gust of frigid air blew into the base along with tons of air blown snow. The tiny white particles danced all around the air of the base and gently cascaded down to the ground. The grumpy medic waved away the little snowflakes away from his face as he stared at the Ground Bridge.

Out of the vortex, the children, all dressed in their heavy winter clothes, were covered in white and frost from the snow. Jack pulled off his beanie and shook the thick white clumps off. While Miko tried to pry off the thick goggles off from his face without pulling off his glasses.

"Hey Ratchet! We found a big one! Ow-ow Miko! Wait til you see it!" Raf's voice was filled with excitement even though his thick hair was being pulled by the goggles' side clasps. Miko finally removed the stubborn goggles off from his head and tossed them somewhere on the ground.

"Yea Ratchet! Its freaking HUGE!"

Ratchet rolled his optics in response and folded his arms across his chassis, leaning beside the Ground Bridge switch. He was still trying to figure out how in the world did the children convinced Optimus to agree to this idea.

Through the middle of the Ground Bridge, the tip of an enormous 30-foot Evergreen Pine tree poked out followed by Smokescreen and Bumblebee. Both holding the thick tree's trunk from either side. They were covered in soft snow and pine needles. Some broken tree branches were wedged around and in Smokescreen's helm, some even still carried pine cones at the tips of the branches.

He spat out a few pine needles out from his mouthplates before turning his helm towards the Vortex.

"Okay Bulkhead and Wheeljack!, bring her in nice n' easy!"

Bumblebee whirled and chirped happily before switching on his radio. Moving his shoulders and winglets along with the smooth rhythm of Frank Sinatra's 'Nice N' Easy'.

_ "Let's take it nice and easy _

_ It's gonna be so easy _

_ For us to fall in love!" _

* * *

"Yea mom, bring everything…yes everything. Well it's about…30- 40 feet."

Jack was on his phone, talking to his mom as he watched Bulkhead place a large empty tanker one side of the base. Wheeljack, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were till carrying the heavy tree. Their faces were a bit strained from holding the tree for so long. Ratchet was beside them, obviously not helping on holding the tree and was complaining about how he needed that tanker.

Miko and Raf were busy cleaning up the snow and the tree's needles from the base floor. Miko bawled a snow ball in her gloved hands and tossed it at the back of Jack's head. Jack quickly turned around after feeling the icy hit and stared at Miko. The pink tipped wrecker quickly jutted out her pointer finger at the small boy next to her. Raf looked up at Miko with a confused look on his face.

"Oh my that's a big tree… Alright I'll bring all the decorations that I have, but I might have to go to the store to get some more. Good thing I saved all those coupons."

"Okay mom see you so- Miko! Enough with the snowballs!"

"Never!"

* * *

The enormous pine tree stood tall and proud beside the wall of the base. It's bottom trunk was firmly place inside the tanker and screwed in place with a few spare lug nuts and screws that bulkhead snatched from Ratchet's tool box.

They all surrounded the tree with smiles filled with accomplishment.

"Alrighty the tree is ready to go." Smokescreen said as he clapped his servos together to get rid of the pine needles that were stuck between his metal digits. He turned his helm and smiled down at smallest child of the three, "So, what's next big man?"

"Well, now we need to decorate it" Raf replied with a smile.

On cue, June's yellow sedan appeared from the hidden cave entrance and parked by the its opening. Piles of brightly colored Christmas decorations could be seen through the windows of her car. She turned off her car and got out.

On her head was a red headband with a black top hat with red trimming and a pair of small golden colored bells. Her lips were painted to match the headband and her upper body was covered by a bright Christmas green ugly sweater with silver and gold tinsel sewn around it. 

"Wow mom! Right on time." Jack smiled as he greeted his mom with a warm hug.

"Well look at you Ms. D, how about we add you to the tree?" Wheeljack grinned as he playfully elbowed Ratchet on his side. " Don't she look pretty, all dolled up like that doc?" Ratchet grumbled at the senior wrecker as he darted his optics from the human nurse.

"Don't call me that."

"Oh come on now, sunshine. It's rude not to complement the little angel." Wheeljack gave June his signature smirk as he ran his metal finger over his bottom mouth plate. "Love the paint job." 

June smiled as she opened all the door of her car, hiding away the sudden rush of pink on her cheeks and ears.

"Aw, why Thank you Wheeljack, but I'm pretty sure that I brought plenty of decorations for the tree. No need for little ol' me to be up there. Oh! Kids, come here I got you ugly sweaters too!"

She pulled three brightly colored sweaters from a brown bag and unfolded them. The first one was obviously for Miko. Red and black with a sharp design of an electric guitar, wrapped up in Christmas lights and a star on the top. Miko squealed and snatched the sweater from June.

"Oh it's so hard core! I love it! Thanks, June!"

Next was Raff's sweater, which was a simple red sweater with a toy robot, dressed as Santa Clause. June made sure she got the right size for him. Once he put it on and realized it fitted his torso perfectly, he smiled and hugged her tightly. Lastly was for her son. Jack's sweater matched her own, but instead of silver and gold tinsel, it had silver and blue.

With all their sweaters on, the kids quickly got inside of the car and begun to take out the stuffed bags and boxes of different Christmas decorations. June popped open the trunk, where the Christmas lights were stored. Wheeljack and Bulkhead walked over towards the trunk and grabbed the bins. Bumblebee pulled out some cherry red tinsel out from a box and wrapped it around his neck, like a scarf. Smokescreen snatched the carefully rolled garland and shook it loose.

The two Wreckers opened the boxes and carefully begun to unraveled the delicate Christmas lights, trying not to pop the fragile little lights between their hard metal digits.

"Oh Bumblebee, can you access my Pandora and play my Christmas playlist?" June asked as she placed a box filled with ornaments beside the tree, with every step, the bells would jingle festively. Bumblebee chirped happily and begun to play her Christmas list. "Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes quickly filled the air.

_ "Just hear those sleigh bells jingle-ing, _

_ ring-ting tingle-ing, too, _

_ Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" _

* * *

Arcee arrived at the base about an hour after the decorations began. She transformed out of her vehicle form and stared up at the enormous tree with awe. The bottom half of the tree was brightly lit with twinkling little lights that shined like stars. The upper half of the tree was bar and still held it's deep green color.

A smile grew on her mouth plates as she watched Bumblebee buzz and chirped annoyling out at Smokescreen, who was adding the Christmas lights in the opposite direction. Waiting behind them were Bulkhead and Wheeljack, holding large rolls of lights. At the bottom of the tree was June and the kids, adding red and gold bows on the tips of the tree's many branches.

Arcee walked over toward Ratchet, who was just actually helping by plucking the small ornaments from their boxes and gently setting them aside on his work table.

"You're helping out? Wow, miracles really to happen at this time of the year." Arcee teased. Ratchet continued his work with the ornaments as he grunted out a reply.

"I'd rather not be doing this silly task, but June asked me to. I was going to decline, but Miko said I would be acting like 'The Grinch'. In which being compared to that silly walking piece of moss would be downright insulting. So, I agreed."

_ "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. _

_ You really are a heel" _

Ratchet froze. His optics darted upward and stared directly at Bumblebee.

Arcee's optics moved from Ratchet and Bumblebee repeatedly as Bumblebee continued playing the song. Ratchet gently place the wooden nutcracker ornament beside the others and reached behind his work table. He pulled out his massive wrench from his tool box and placed it on top of his work table with a loud thud. Bumblebee turned his helm at the sound. As soon as his optics landed on the unforgiving wrench, he quickly changed the song to "Run, Run Rudolph" by Chuck Berry.

"Anyway Arcee, how was the pat-"

"Hey Snowball! Are the decorations ready for the tree yet!?" Wheeljack hollered from behind the tree.

"My name is not snowball!" Ratchet spat back.

"Oh you're right! My bad! Hey snowfla-"

"Finish that sentence and you're getting a wrench up the aft!"

* * *

A powerful engine echoed out from the cave's hidden entrance, catching everyone's attention. Bumblebee lowered the music while everyone turned and faced their approaching leader. 

Optimus Prime slowed down to a halt in the middle of the base. He transformed out of his vehicle form and stood stoically infront of the group. The Autobot leader glanced at all his comrades and the humans that he considered his family. His cerulean blue optics finally landing at the large tree, partially lit and decorated.

Optimus Prime's gentle smile cause the others to smile back and continue with their decorating. Raf walked over to Optimus with a couple of large ornaments in his narrow arms.

"Do you like the tree Optimus?"

Optimus lowered himself closer to the small boy.

"The tree is coming out wonderful, Rafael. You all are doing a marvelous job and I'm glad that everyone is partaking in the festivities." Optimus replied, his regal helm turning over at Ratchet, who was beside the tree with decorations in his servos. The medic mumbled out something incoherent before he turned his body and faced the tree.

"Would you like to help? None of us can't really reach the very top to the tree."

"Of course." Prime replied, lowering his left servo so Raf could hop on. With the boy safety in the middle of his palm, Optimus rose up and made his way towards the front of the massive tree. Raf grabbed large ruby red ball that barely fitted in his hand and gave it to Optimus. Optimus's gigantic servo plucked the ball from the little boy's hand and placed it high up on the tree.

Bumblebee beeped happily as he raised the music back up to its original volume. Dean Martin smooth 'Walking in Winter Wonderland" began to play.

_ "A beautiful sight, oh we're happy tonight. _

_ Walking in a winter wonderland." _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this little fic. If there's any typos, I'm so sorry. I have very bad eyes lol


End file.
